Teardrops on my Guitar
by Trueventer
Summary: This is my first song fic sorry if it's not good! This is my favorite song Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift! And I don't own Kingdom Keepers either sorry!


**This is my first song fic and sorry if it's not any good. For the song I chose Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.**

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see what I want and what I need and everything we should be. I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I had to live without. Drew talks to me I laugh cause is so funny but I can't even see any women he's with me. He says he's so in love he's finally got it right I wonder if he knows he's all I thing about at night._

Willa walked past Philby and his new girlfriend Grace. They were both laughing and holding hands. I put on a fake smile determined not to let him see how sad I was. I quickend my pace and jerked opened the girls bathroom door and slipped inside one of the stalls. I slide down the wall and covered my head in my knee's to muffle the cries. He tells me all the time how happy he is with Grace but doesn't he know how much I love him? He's all I can think about no matter how hard I try to keep him out of my mind.

_He's reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. Drew walks by me can't he tell that I can't breath. And there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight and give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause..._

Willa remembered how it all happened. "The spark it's just...not here anymore" Willa bit down on her bottom lip knowing what he was going to say next. "I just can't be with you anymore...sorry." After saying that Philby walked off. That was when he met Grace. Both of them had been at the Marble Slab when he accidently bumped into her. Tears stained Willa's cheeks and there was know way to stop them. After cleaning up a little Willa walked to the lunchroom. Philby walked past and gave Willa a small smile. Willa's breath caught in her chest. Even though her and Philby had broken up they were still friends. Everything about Philby was perfect...something I'm not Willa thought. Willa stares across the lunchroom at Grace. She better treat him right cause she doesn't know how lucky she is to have him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. So I drive home alone as I turn out the lights I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

Willa walked through the doors of her house and went stright to her room. She streached across her bed and glanced over at her night stand. There sat a picture of her and Philby standing in front of Cinderella's castle as fireworks exploded in the back ground. Willa flipped the picture over upside down and wept herself to sleep.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time taken up but these never enough and he's all that I need to fall into. Drew looks at me and I fake a smile so he won't see._

Willa crossed over and was now laying and the stone walk way that lead the way towards Cinderella's castle. There he was sitting on the bench alone deep in thought. Willa walked over and sat down next to him not saying a word. "Good...I need to talk to you" Philby said surprising Willa. "What?" Willa asked slightly annoyed cause she thought it was going to be about Grace and she was partly right. "I broke up with Grace today.." Philby started. Willa bit back a smile "Why?" she asked acting like she really cared. "She wasn't you..." Philby blushed a little. Willa's eyes opened wide in shock. "I was stupid to break up with you...and I really want you back." Philby said. Willa leaned over and gave Philby a quick kiss. "You don't have to want to much cause I'm already yours." Willa and Philby both laughed alittle. This is where she wanted to be...With the boys she loves.


End file.
